Travelling back
by Rinko-Chwan
Summary: Allen gets drag to test out Komui's new time machine and gets transported back to the past, meeting a certain person...
1. Prologue

Note: I do not own DGM in any way possible. This is a prologue of the very first DGM fanfic I'm doing. It's like some kind of idea that popped up when I was studying for my history test so honestly, I'm not supposed to be using the computer but... . I'll be working on this after exams but I still have to update my APH fanfics too. It might be hard to ask but please R&R even though this is just a prologue .

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The room was dimly lit. The only noise that could be heard was a drilling noise. One that could have woken up every single person in a level but it was, of course, in a sound proof room somewhere deep in the Earth.

The bespectacled young man had a maniacal grin attached to his face as he drilled in the last few bolts. It was then he knew it was perfect. His most brilliant project had just been completed, other than the komurin.

There was just one last thing to make sure that the big metal machine, surrounding a red chair, was truly working and for that, he needed a vict— erm, he meant volunteer and one name popped up in his mind.

"Yes, Allen Walker, be honoured to test this brilliant creation tomorrow~"

Somewhere, in his bed, Allen sneezed and he knew it wasn't a good sign…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I think time travel is some kind of common story plot but I'm planning to make him travel back in time ;)


	2. Back 5 years

Note: I do not own DGM in any way possible. This is the first chapter and I can only hope that there's no ooc but, just to say, I did not make up any OC and also, I learn nothing about maps so forgive any mistakes about the places and stuff since I also know absolutely zero about Europe . Please R&R

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was yet another hectic day. Finders were rushing all over, people bustling about, Allen being no exception. The day was relatively cold and he was about to make his way to the cafeteria for a well deserved lunch when suddenly, everything turned black.

"Guess who!"

"…" Allen sighed, it was a childish game and he knew who was the only one who would play such a game. "Lavi, get off, I want to go to the cafeteria before lunch break ends."

"You're no fun," and he could see once again. Allen began to walk again as Lavi followed. They entered the crowded cafeteria and Allen immediately went to order a mountain of food as Lavi quietly followed him.

"Why are you following me?" Allen asked as he set his tray of food on the table and began to eat, giant mouthfuls at a time.

"No reason," Lavi shrugged as he continued to watch Allen eat. "Just that, you remind me of someone I knew in the past."

Allen paused and looks at the one-eyed teen quizzically. He was just about to ask what he meant when someone tapped him from behind on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry Allen, I really am," Reever wiped a stray tear from the corner of his eyes as Allen stared at him blankly.

"We're really sorry but you'll forgive us right Allen?" Johnny added.

"What are you guys talking about?!" Allen stood up and asked. Taking it as a chance, the two of them whipped out a thick rope and tied Allen up and had also covered his mouth with a tape.

"You can't use your innocence, that ropes special," Johnny said when Allen tried to activate his left arm.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?!" Lavi frantically tried to go help Allen but Reever's eyes flashed dangerously and he took out a rubber hammer, hitting Lavi enough for him to blackout for a few minutes, it wasn't fatal but it'll prevent him from helping.

Allen widened his eyes in shock and tried protesting but to no avail. Still apologising, Reever and Johnny dragged him out of the cafeteria and into Komui's office…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Johnny removed the tape from his mouth but he was still tied up. Komui was looking impressed at their efficiency.

"Why did you bring me here… tied?" Allen shot a glare at Reever and Johnny, they flinched but said nothing.

"The reasons simple, you're tied in case you run away!" Komui answered, not even erasing the smile off his face as Allen glared at him.

"And what is it that I would run away from?"

"My new creation which you will be volunteering to try out," Komui pointed at the machine surrounding a red chair, it looked really suspicious to Allen. He tried to at the very least hop out but Komurin appeared out of nowhere and gripped him tightly, pushing him towards the red chair.

"What's it supposed to do?!" Allen shouted as Komurin removed the ropes but strapped him tightly to the chair.

"It's a time machine!" Komui exclaimed proudly, "it'll bring you to possibly the future."

"Or worse, the past…" Reever mumbled. Komui shot him a look but continued.

"If this is a success, we could possibly know what happens in the future and thus change it, it's a brilliant idea and I managed to make a machine but I just need someone to try it out for me. That's where you come in, Allen."

"And if it doesn't work?" Komui stopped and thought, it was not a good sign.

"Well, let's not bother about that, it's sure to work but I need to know where it goes to. There's a sign that will read the year you get transported to," he pointed to the machine to Allen's right. It was a currently blank screen. He tossed a bag to Allen.

"Now what's this?" Allen looked down at the brown bag.

"A change of clothes, some money and medical stuff, you think we wouldn't give you those if we're sending you off to somewhere unknown?" Komui pouted.

A big sound turned their attention to the door. Lenalee was standing at the door, looking rather angry, with Lavi, who had a lump on his head, beside her.

"Brother! What do you think you're doing to Allen and look what you've done to Lavi?!" She took large strides towards them with Lavi behind.

"Lenalee! You don't understand!" Komui knew that no matter what, Lenalee would never allow Allen to be the one testing his invention. He motioned for Reever and Johnny to cover him as he furiously jabbed the buttons on the machine, activating it.

Allen felt beads of perspiration drip down his forehead as the machine came to live, gears turning and heating up. Lenalee and Lavi easily got passed Reever and Johnny but they held them back long enough, Komui quickly pressed the last few buttons and there was a blinding flash, throwing them all back.

When they could finally open their eyes once more, Allen was not there and the machine had broken down into a wreck.

"Brother! What did you do?!"

"I sent Allen to another time!" Komui said excitedly.

"How do you bring him back?!" Lavi rummaged the pile of metal scrap in search for Allen even though he was clearly gone.

Komui stared blankly at the panicking teens, suddenly wondering why he never thought about that before. When both of them cornered him for an answer, he had no other choice but to say something, anything.

"I-I'll just build another time machine!"

"Do you think Allen might accidentally alter something that shouldn't be altered?" Lenalee asked worriedly.

"I'm sure he's smart enough to be cautious about that," Komui gave her a reassuring look.

"It wouldn't have happened from the start if you didn't use him to try that machine!" she huffed and turned her back on him, going to look at what Lavi was staring at.

"But Lenalee…" Komui muttered dejectedly.

"Look at this," Lavi said aloud, pointing onto the screen that had miraculously survived the breaking down of the machine.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lenalee asked, looking at the numbers on the screen.

"That screen's supposed to show which year Allen got transported to," Reever said for the first time since they were there.

"You got to be kidding," Lavi looked at them, his only eye widening. "That's five years ago!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Allen felt like he had just rode a boat on a stormy night then took a train on a bumpy track ten times as he landed on something soft yet hard. He felt really sick and dizzy. Where he landed, he wasn't sure but it looked very much like some place in Europe and he was sure that he didn't travel too far into the past or the future.

"You know, you can get off my back like anytime now, mister," came a muffled voice under him. Allen quickly scrambled off the person he had landed on. The passers-by simply walked on, not even glancing at them.

He took a moment to observe the person whom he fell on. He had floppy red hair and an eye patch and a green eye, just like someone he knew really well… Could it be?! Somehow, he looked more like a miniature version of Lavi, perhaps he was a relative or someone relate?

The miniature Lavi shot him a look and offered a hand, he took it.

"My name's Reo, what's yours?"

"M-my name's…" Allen wasn't really sure he should tell his real name. "My name's Al."

"Okay…" Reo looked at him with a suspicious look. "Weird hair colour, it makes you look old but cool scar."

Allen was speechless for a while.

"Erm, I'm sort of lost here so could I follow you?" he managed to ask. Reo shrugged then nodded and began to walk, Allen followed close behind.

"Could you tell me which year it is?" Allen asked, breaking the silence. Reo glanced at him with his one eye.

"Do you memory lost or something? It's the year 18XX." Realisation hit Allen hard; he was 5 years in the past! Was there someone in the past that looked so much like Lavi?

"Well, since you're following me, might as well introduce myself properly," Reo said along the way. "I'm 13 this year and I'm travelling with gramps but currently, I'm alone. What about you?"

"I'm 15 and I'm… well, lost because of a stupid machine," Allen fumed just by remembering the big machine Komui made. "So, why are you alone?"

"Gramps got some personally affairs to settle, said I wasn't allowed to go with him because I'm too young," he frowned, "I mean, if I'm going to succeed him, surely I should be going with him but he just won't let me!"

"So, where're you meeting up with your grandfather?"

"I'm not sure whether I should be telling that to someone I just met," Allen felt the green eye peering deep into him.

"Okay okay! But what does your gramps work as? I'm just curious."

Reo looked at him for a while and sighed; giving in. "He works as… something like a historian who records down everything about everything."

That sounded much like a bookman but he couldn't be too sure. However, if this child's gramps hold extensive knowledge, Allen's chance of getting back was higher since Komui couldn't exactly be trusted after sending him to an unexpected timeline.

"Erm, I would like to meet your grandfather if you don't mind," Allen said hesitantly, it might have been a weird question to ask.

"Why?"

"Because, if he's really knowledgeable, he might be able to help me get back…"

"Back to…?"

"Back to where I came from."

"Which is?"

"I can't tell that to someone whom I just met."

Reo threw back his head in laughter as Allen followed him into the inn he was currently staying at.

"Okay then, how about we do an information exchange. I'll tell you where I'm going and you tell me where you're from. I mean, I'm rather interested to know where someone who suddenly falls from the sky comes from," Reo welcomed Allen into the room he was staying in, for a 13 year old, he was more than capable of taking care of himself.

"Sure but you first," Allen sat on a wooden chair as Reo sat on his bed.

Reo shrugged and went ahead, "we're currently in London and I'm heading to Venice in Italy, my gramps went ahead to Ireland for that business of his but he told me to meet up at Venice, probably trying to test my abilities, that old guy but that means I'm not in any hurry since he'll probably take a longer time."

Allen nodded thoughtfully, it was rather absurd that anyone would make a 13 year old boy travel miles across the sea and land to meet up at Venice, whatever training he took, it was definitely not easy.

"Your turn." Allen was snapped out of his thoughts and now, he wondered whether he should tell the truth, it would be risky…

"I came from another timeline by a time machine made by a mad scientist, believe it or not," there, he had said it. It wasn't exactly the truth but neither was it a lie.

"What prove do you have?" Reo looked rather calm after the dramatic claim that he was a guy from another time but then again, what prove did he have?

Allen opened up the brown bag that had travelled back with him and thankfully, he found a book published about a year ago, which meant it was only to be published four years later. There was a passed due date on it. Komui must have borrowed it and accidentally left it in the random brown bag.

"Here." Allen passed the book over and Reo's one eye widened when he saw the published date.

"Okay, fine. I'll believe you," he handed the book back to Allen.

"So can I travel with you to Venice?"

"Sure, but I can't guarantee that gramps know how to send you back, its time for dinner," Reo leapt out of the bed and headed for the door. "Are you coming?" His green eye peered back at Allen; the resemblance was remarkable to Lavi.

"Wouldn't miss a meal no matter what time I'm in," Allen couldn't help but grin as he followed Reo out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Whoa, man do you eat a lot!" Reo exclaimed as Allen wiped clean his fourth plate of food. Allen gave a smile as he continued to eat. Luckily, Komui had given him quite a large sum of money but he should still try to save thus stopped at the fifth plate.

"So how are you planning to get to Venice?" Allen asked as he put down the fifth plate.

Reo took out a crumpled piece of map in his pocket, "I was planning to simply head all the way North then hitch a boat ride to France."

"That sounds… illegal," and rather unplanned, Allen thought.

Reo gave a sly smile and whispered lowly, "Never said it was legal." Allen had also realised that he didn't have a passport or anything, whatever way it was; it definitely was going to be illegal.

"Then do you have enough money for travelling?"

"We'll have to earn our own money for ourselves, but before we move off in the morning, I'll let you stay in my room free of charge." Reo grinned and they headed back to the inn room…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm pretty sure everyone knows who Reo is... Please R&R


	3. Akuma and Innocence

Note: I do not own DGM in any way possible. It's been a really long time and here I present chapter 2 XD I hope you'll enjoy this chapter so please R&R.

P/s: I'm updating slower than usual because of school work and more exams coming

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The sun had been reduced to an orange hue already and they were still miles away from the next town.

"I suppose we'll be camping out?" Allen asked Reo. It was only the first day since they set out of the town they had been at earlier.

"Yeah, you'll get used to it sooner or later," Reo shrugged. "Especially if you travel a lot." Allen was sure that he travelled a lot, for his missions of course but being in the order means first class transport but those years with his master proved more than enough for him to adapt to sleeping out.

"I'll set fire, you'll go search for water and if possible… food," Reo instructed when they found a sleeping spot in the forest they were in.

"You're really good at this sort of thing," Allen couldn't help but comment.

"It's all in the experience," Reo grinned.

All Allen could find was fresh stream water, a few small fishes he caught bare handed and some wild berries but he was sure they were edible, he had experience too. By the time he got back, Reo had already set up a fire and placed out blankets to sleep on.

"That was quick," Reo poked a stick through one of the fishes and hovered it over the fire, they both sat on logs. They both sat in comfortable silence, watching the fire cackling as it cooked the fishes.

"So… why do you have an eye patch?" Allen broke the silence. Lavi never ever spoke about his eye patch before, now Allen wondered whether this one, Reo, would.

"Nothing much to say," Reo kept on staring at the fire, a hint of sadness in his one eye, "it's a touchy subject for me but let's just say if I could use my right eye, I wouldn't be wearing an eye patch."

And with that, ended any talk about the ever so sensitive issue about eye patches. Reo lifted one of the sticks; the fish on the end was cooked. Without hesitation, he bit into it. The two of them ate in silence.

"So, it's safer if one of us stays on guard while the other sleeps," Reo stated after they had ate their fill. "Usually, if I were to travel alone, I'd tend to stay awake until I reach the next town but since you're travelling with me, we'll take turns to stay on guard."

"On guard? Against what?"

"Anything that's out in the woods. It's a prey-predator world out here." And Allen knew exactly what he meant. Reo would stay on guard first while Allen slept. The fire was to be kept alive until morning.

"Well then, good night," Allen yawned and slept. Reo eyed him for a while.

_It's dangerous to have a companion_, a voice in his head told him. _He could be someone aiming at the old man, why do you trust him that he's from the future?_

"Damn it, I know… it's just one trip to Venice, what could happen?" He muttered to himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was Allen's turn to be on guard. But he knew even though he was on guard, the way Reo was sleeping was the time that was ready to attack any predator at any moment.

"He's just a child yet he's so tense…" Allen mused to himself. He himself was somewhat like that when he was younger and travelling with his master.

The air in the forest was somewhat cold. There was a strange aura hanging in the atmosphere. Allen's left eye activated as he scanned the area. He detected three but that was the least of his worries, those three were coming from the direction of the town they were headed to!

"Reo! Wake up now!"

Reo jumped onto his feet, looking ready to attack but when he only saw Allen, he relaxed.

"Look Al, I'm sure at your age you're sensible enough to not try to fool someone younger than you."

"I'm not trying to fool you," Allen was about to spill about what he saw but he paused. Did Reo even know the existence of Akuma and the Millennium Earl in the first place?

"Okay, first of all, do you know what Akuma are? Or about the Millennium Earl?" He knew that the three moving akuma were still quite far away.

"Akuma… The Millennium Earl, the one who intends to destroy humanity with his army of akuma, weapons created from the souls of the deceased when their loved ones curse God for their loss." A pure textbook answer, even Allen was surprised.

"Yes, and there's three of them heading this way."

"WHAT?!"

"Keep your volume down!" Allen hissed, "that's not the only thing, they're headed in the direction from the next town we were heading for."

"You don't suppose…?"

"Yes, the town might have been wiped out but now, we should just focus on getting rid of those Akuma."

"But how? The only ones capable of exterminating them are those exorcists from the black order!"

"How'd you know all that in the first place? I mean, not even a common historian would know about Akuma in the first place."

"My gramps the type of historian who knows everything, hidden from public or not, but seriously, how are we going to take down three akuma by ourselves?"

"But of course, we'll fight it head on." Reo stared at him as if he were crazy.

"We'll use the element of surprise," Allen continued. He was sure he could handle all three though. "If they're all just level ones, I can handle them by myself but if they's higher levels…"

Reo reached for his bag and pulled out an iron hammer of medium size. Allen raised an eyebrow.

"You carry that with you all the time?"

"For self defence, its been with me way longer than you could even imagine."

"Honestly, I'm quite sure I can handle them myself so stay hidden in the trees ok?" Allen threw dirt into the fire, distinguishing it and engulfing them in darkness.

"Why should I listen to what you say?" Reo hissed.

"Because I'm more experienced… In this area," Allen quickly shoved Reo into the bushes when the three akuma picked up speed. "Crown clown."

In the darkness, Reo could see something white surrounding Allen, in his hand, was a long broad sword. He was tangled in the bush which also hindered his sight. Birds flew out of the area and Allen knew that the three akuma was already approaching. He himself hid behind a tree, the element of surprise would give him a benefit.

On the barren temporary camp site, three humans entered the scene. The tall man approached the dark spot where they had set up a fire.

"Some people were here not long ago, they could be nearby," he reported to the blonde lady who seemed to be the leader of the trio. They were akuma according to his left eye but considering their looks and intellegience, Allen could only deduce that they were level twos'.

Gripping tightly onto his sword, Allen leapt out of the tree, behind them, slashing at the nearest one, a lanky guy. Due to his sudden appearance, they were unprepared and the lanky guy went down with one strike.

"How could you!" The man immediately transformed into his akuma form, raged over the fact that they were ambushed by some teen. He shot an array of bullets at Allen, Reo made a slight gurgled sound at the scene, he knew that one would get affected if they got hit.

Allen rammed his sword into the ground, using it as a shield, when he had stopped shooting, he drew his sword out of the ground and made a head on attack at the akuma.

Reo tried to watch but the bush was getting in his way. He was still struggling when a figure loomed over him, shocked, he looked up.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" the blonde lady smirked when she looked down at him, she was totally unaffected with the loss of a comrade and the fact that her other comrade was fighting a lossing battle with someone who possess an innocence. She raised a finger, nail sharp like a knife, and cut the bush into bits, revealing Reo. She placed her icy hand around his neck and held him infront of her, a finger pointed towards his neck. Reo stiffened, the least he could do was not over panic and get himself killed.

"Hey white haired kid, drop your weapon or his head goes off!" She shouted. The akuma turned around and immediately transformed back into a human, his right arm was missing, and hobbled to her side. Allen cursed his luck and drew back crown clown.

"Give him back!" He demanded.

"You're not the one with a hostage, you're in no position to command us!" She threw a sharp nail in his direction, Allen managed to dodge it but she threw another one which scraped his cheek. A trial of blood dripped down his cheek but Allen took no notice of it.

_Why am I always a burden? Even if it's just a temporary companion who's following me, just because I'm no good at fighting these akuma, I'm risking both our lives!_

Reo looked calmly at Allen, in his eyes, he was relaying the message that Allen should either leave him there or exterminate the akuma without hesitation. Allen shook his head in dismay, the one thing he could never do was abandon a friend and temporary comrade. Reo silently sighed, he maintained his calm demure even though his mind was running in chaos.

"I did as you said so give him back!" Allen argued again.

"I'll give him back if you give us your innocence."

"Never!"

"Then, we have no deal," she gave a fake disappointed sigh and raised her hand, ready to deliver the death blow towards Reo.

"NO!" Allen make a dash forward, drawing crown clown once more but the man stepped infront of him, stalling just enough time.

_Great, not only did I become a burden, now I'm going to die. I wonder what Gramps will say about this? Would he even be sad, being emotionless and all… Heck it! I don't even want to know his reaction, I don't want my life to end here! It can't! It just can't!_

A shimmer of light from the bush caught the blonde woman's attention, it was coming from the torn bush where she picked Reo from. She chose to ignore it, wanting to kill the young teen since her comrade wasn't going to hold the other teen any longer. Allen had raised his blade way above his head and delivered one critical strike at the wavering man who went down in a mere second. Allen looked up, she had once again raised her hand, ready to kill with no hesitation and Reo was looking rather pale. Could he even make it in time?

"No, I don't want my life to end here, it can't… it won't!" Reo muttered, finding an unknown strength within him. The shimmer of light began to pulse and took flight, into Reo's hand. A hammer. It was his hammer,

"Ōzuchi Kozuchi!" Reo shouted the name that came to his mind, swinging the hammer which suddenly extented. She screamed in shock as it hit her, making her let go of Reo and tumble backwards. Reo watched in amazement at the extended hammer in his hand. He had no idea it could do such a thing.

"Damn kid, just die like you're supposed to!" With the last of her sentence, she abandoned her human look and emerged as a fearsome looking akuma. Despite being level 2 like her two companions, one could tell she was a better fighter.

Reo swung the hammer around, now it was too big for handling.

"Darn it…" Reo cursed under his breath and simply aimed at her but she dodged easily. Allen rushed forward and slashed at her, he only managed to scratch her abit. She was slippery like a snake, dodging their combined attacks.

"Sorry!" Reo apologised when his large hammer nearly nailed Allen.

"Will it to be smaller!"

"Will that even work?!"

"Just try!" Reo concentrated and it really did become smaller! _Maybe if I could munipulate its size… what about length?_

As Allen engaged a one on one battle with her, she kept on the defence side but it was hard to land a hit on her. Reo aimed his hammer at her, using his one eye to focus on her, gritting his teeth as he tried to keep up with the two of them who were moving at a fast pace.

"Al! DUCK!" He willed his hammer to become slightly bigger before extending straight at the akuma. Allen instantly ducked while she stood motionless, confused, until a crushing blow came to her. The akuma hit a tree, squashed between the tree and Reo's hammer. She cried out and disintegrated.

"W-we did it…" Reo said as he fell to his knees. It was his first time head on against an akuma and had actually won it! But… how?

"Are you… an exorcist?" Reo asked Allen who had stode to his side, offering a hand just like how Reo did when they first met.

"I guess you could say that I am," Allen gave a soft smile until his eyes landed on the hammer. It wasn't the same dull coloured hammer Reo had shown him before but pure black with white lines, it wasn't the first time he had seen it.

"That hammer…"

"Oh this? I think its name was Ōzuchi Kozuchi or something. Weird eh? It just came to me and all." Reo shrugged as he managed back on his feet. "It couldn't be an innocence of something right? I mean, innocences' are rare…" He looked at the expression on Allen's face.

"It… it's an innocence isn't it?" Allen nodded but that wasn't all that was on his mind. That hammer was the exact same one that Lavi had. Could it be…? Could Reo actually be Lavi?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's actually hard to write scenes with akuma since *ahem* isn't supposed to know who Allen really is, I mean, if he saw Allen's crown clown, surely he would have realised that in the present time right? I think I'm talking in a very complicated way... Either way, for now, please review!


End file.
